kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kiryūin/Image Gallery
Character Designs File:Satsuki_Kiryūin_face.png|Satsuki's faces character design. File:Satsuki_Kiryūin_body_(Junketsu_non-active).png|Satsuki wearing Junketsu in his normal state. File:KLK-IF Satsuki Kiryūin body (Junketsu non-active).png| File:Satsuki_Kiryūin_body_(Junketsu_active).png|Satsuki wearing Junketsu in Life Fiber Override. File:Satsuki_Kiryūin_body_(Senketsu_sketch).png|A sketch of Satsuki wearing Senketsu. Opening Opening: Sirius OP1-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg OP1-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg OP1-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg OP1-04 Satsuki Kiryūin.jpg Opening Credits 2.jpg Opening: Ambiguous OP2_Satsuki_Flashback.jpg|Flashback OP2_Satsuki_Uniform.jpg|Former Uniform OP2_Satsuki_Junketsu.jpg|Junketsu OP2_Satsuki_Override.jpg|Junketsu Override OP2_Satsuki_Senpū.png|Junketsu Senpū OP2_Satsuki_Senketsu.png|Senketsu OP2_Satsuki_Synchronized.png|Senketsu Synchronized OP2_Satsuki_Nudist.png|Nudist OP2_Satsuki_Dress.png|Dress Sc00007.png Anime Episode 1 Killakill satsuki kiryuuin 1.png EP01-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP01-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP01-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg|A splatter of blood and she didn't even flinch. Episode 2 Killlakill satsuki kiryuuin bakuzan.png EP2-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP2-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP2-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 3 Kill-3-15.jpg Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 1.png Killlakill junketsu 2.png|Satsuki's first appearance in Junketsu. Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 3.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko4.png Kill-3-24-satsuki-slash.jpg Kill-3-26-satsuki-vs-matoi.jpg EP3-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Kill-la-kill-anime1.jpg Mako interupted the battle.png|Satsuki and Ryūko's fight interrupted by Mako. Kill-3-39.jpg Kill-la-kill-episode-3-fight.jpg Kill-3-41-kiryuin-dodge-attack.jpg Kill-3-44-kiryuin-satsuki-vs-matoi-ryuuko.jpg Kill-3-47.jpg EP3-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP3-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP3-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 EP6-05 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP6-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP6-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP6-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP6-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Screenshot (274).png Episode 7 EP7-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Next time 7 Satsuki.jpg|Satsuki at the next episode review. Episode 8 Satsuki rule.jpg|Satsuki announcing the Honnōji Academy First Naturals Election. EP9-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP8-08 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP8-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 9 EP9-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP9-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Thfg.jpg Episode 10 12.png EP10-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP10-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP10-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg|Satsuki with Nonon during elementary school. Episode 11 Episode 12 EP12-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP12-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP12-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 13 EP13-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP13-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP13-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 14 EP14-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 15 Ds.jpg EP15-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Satsuki commanding.jpg EP15-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-05 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-06 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-07 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-08 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg 727041-bscap0058.jpg Episode 16 EP16-05 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP16-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP16-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP16-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP16-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Episode 17 EP17-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP17-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP17-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg|A toast. EP17-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg KILLLAKILL17 02.jpg KILLLAKILL17 09.jpg Ep17-ragyo.jpg|Ragyō with her assistant and "fake" followers. KILLLAKILL17 17.jpg Satsuki stabbing her mother in the back.jpg|Satsuki stabbing her mother in the back. KILLLAKILL17 18.jpg EP17-07 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP17-06 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg KILLLAKILL17HEADER.jpg EP17-08 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP17 Sasuki betrayal.jpg|Declaration of Rebellion. Episode 18 5.png|Young Satsuki. Sads.jpg|Either with her or against her EP18-01 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-12 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-11 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-10 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-09 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-08 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-07 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-06 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-05 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-03 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg|"No need for half-baked allies." Episode 19 Satsuki's_not_done_just_yet.jpg|"I'm not done… just yet." Satsuki_imprisoned.jpg|Satsuki imprisoned Episode 20 Satsank.png|Satsuki wearing Senketsu. Far From the Madding Crowd.png|Satsuki and Senketsu vs. the brainwashed Ryūko in Junketsu Episode 21 Satuskisenketsu8.jpg|Satsuki wearing Senketsu while synchronized. RyukoJun_Back.jpg|Ryūko holds Satsuki up by her jaw. Satsuki_Nudist.jpg|Satsuki, in Nudist Gear, facing against Nui. Defending satsuki 21.jpg|Satsuki defended by Nonon, Gamagōri, and Uzu from Nui's attack. Episode 22 Sc00004.png|Satsuki and Mako watch Ryūko re-don Senketsu Sc00027.png|Satsuki recognizes the unconscious club presidents Sc00028.png|Calling in the medics Sc00031.png Punching gamagoori.png|Gamagōri defending Satsuki from Ryūko's punch. Sc00037.png|"So it would seem." Sc00041.png Eating croquettes.jpg|Mrs. Mankanshoku invite everyone to eat her croquettes. Sc00044.png|Eating Mrs. Mankanshoku's signature croquettes. Sc00045.png|Soroi, offering tea to everyone. EP23-01 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP23-01 Aikuro Mikisugi.jpg Sc00048.png|"Don't worry about it, Gamagōri." Sc00049.png Sc00053.png Sc00055.png Ryuko and satsuki.png EP22_Junketsu_Senpū.png|Satsuki in Junketsu's new Senpū form. Episode 23 Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 06.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 07.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 10.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 16.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 19.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 22.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 23.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 29.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 30.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 31.jpg Studentsassemble.jpg 102.png|Sukuyo gives Mako a very large sack of croquettes. Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 38.jpg EP23 Retake Honnouji.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 40.jpg Sanasu.png Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 42.jpg Episode 24 Ep24 Shock And Awe 1.png|Satsuki and Ryūko watched Nui decapitate herself. reunited.JPG|Ryūko, Satsuki, and Mako taking a photo together. EP24 EliteFour overwatches.jpg Episode 25 EP25 ReiSatsuki1.png EP25 Rei-lungedSatsuki.png EP25 ReiSatsukiMako2.png EP25_ReiSatsukiMakoRyūkoNonon1.png EP25_ReiSatsuki3.png EP25_ReiSatsukiMakoRyūkoNononIra1.png EP25 ReiSatsukiNononMitsuzō1.png EP25 ReiSatsukiNonon1.png EP25 ReiSatsukiNononIraUzu.png Manga Chapter 1 File:KLKMV1_Satsuki.png File:KLKMV1_Satsuki_TitleCard.png|Satsuki's title card. Chapter 5 File:KLKMV1_Kamui_Junketsu.jpg|Satsuki wearing the Kamui Junketsu. Unknown Satsuki standing.jpg Extras File:KLKV2.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin on the Kill la Kill Volume 2 cover. File:KLKV8.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin with Ryūko Matoi on the Kill la Kill Volume 8 cover. Category:Satsuki Kiryūin images Category:Image Gallery